monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Interesting monster images
'''HEY u know what would be a fun idea? If I added post 160 to the monster hunter gallery, I'm not saying I would do that, but itd be fun to see how the admins would deal with it, especially one admin in particular...... Wake up ,2000 pictures of post 160.....check computer before going to bed, 50000 pics of post 160 what a laugh that would XD A few years ago I was browsing the interent, when I find this forum that exhibits interesting monster images, ranging from the insanely cool, to the downright weird, and some absolutley grotesque (Please be warned if you ever visit this site, it has some serious NSFW stuff on it, I mean really sick s***) but apart form that, here are the ones I really liked that woul fit in a monster hunter game: Tell me what you think, oh and heres the link to page one of this forum, remember, the cool creatures are few, the interesting ones are aplenty, the weird ones are a majority, the disturbing crap is luckily less than the interesting stuff, but strangely more than the cool stuff, point is, PREPARE TO LOOK AT SOME WEIRD S***! http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?t=37514 Did I just see a rock monster that makes canyons with its penis? Also that first monster you posted looks sorta like a blend of Teostra and Lavasioth. Ohmpahkan 16:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I did say that their was some weird stuff on there, never quiet what you expect, especially page 7........shudder. I was the one that posted the manta ray idea, but mine was pretty much just a normal, albeit gargantuan manta ray with a coral reef on its back and an army of marine lifeforms defending it. The third one looks cool and MH-ish enough, but I'm not sure how you would manage to fight it... Cobalt32 18:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 OH MY Nibelsnarf'ING GOD POST 160 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH Ohmpahkan 21:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) OMH MAI '''Nibelsnarf'ING GOD INDEED!!! WHAT THE '''Nibelsnarf *pukes* Ohm you Nibelsnarf! WHY?! Why did you have to mention it?! Bold text Artemis Paradox (talk) 23:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now thats just disturbing. Its like a mix of cool and weird. Like Ohmpahkan said, the first one looks like a Teostra/Lavasioth cross. KaiserLos 01:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) -WTF??? Ok, those pics ARE weird...Monster Hunter 4: Bad acid trip! LOL {Drake Hunter} 02:05, March 25, 2011 I personally think that lava swimmer one posted here looks like it would work in an MH game, but I can't think of how you would manage to fight it. Cobalt32 20:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) @Joe: Why? Why would you do this horrible thing? Cobalt32 21:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) @Purpel: How does one godmod a blog? Cobalt32 01:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) He godmodded a monster the blog was detailing. PurpleIsGood 01:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) @Purpel: Ah, I get it. Cobalt32 02:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You've probably noticed all of us yelling on it anyhow ^_^ PurpleIsGood 02:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Its sad in a way he way overreacted -_ by the way why the Nibelsnarf would you mention number 160 i am going to have nightmares now lol Bennyboards 02:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) @Purpel: Actually, no; I haven't been following his blogs. Cobalt32 02:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) If that didn't make you cringe a little, you have no penis. Well you don't have to go apeshit over it....jeez. Overreaction much? PurpleIsGood 19:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC)